Three Years Without Flowers
by GreenLeoFiend
Summary: Lotus Blossom returns to NY after three years with secrets, when Leo investigates, he has no idea he got his family into...Rating for violence and language. Done! Kinda...Hitaus Anyway...
1. Chapter 1

Three Years Without Flowers  
  
Written By  
  
Stef With a F  
  
Disclaimer: Mirage Studios some of these, the folks that did the cartoon owns some more of these, but there is a few that are mine, either way I am not getting money for this, so please don't sue. I have too much bills already.  
  
Leonardo was out on the surface for an errand, wearing the familiar trench coat get up. It was late, and pretty dark, so it was safter to roam. Or was it? The freaks of New York often roam at night as well, but Leo knew he was ready. He has been doing this for years. Rapheal would have his movies, and Michaelanglo is video games.  
  
Leo smiled at that. There was a time he was addicted to a certain video game. One, that ultimately almost destroyed the city. Tempestra… He couldn't believe how that video game intrigued him. It felt like a challenge, a challenge he was determined to overcome. Just like Lotus, his teenaged obession. Lotus, she was one of a kind. She defeated Shredder and she defeated Leonardo, not once, but twice that first time. And when she came back that second time, it was like a dream come true. Once again Shredder screwed with her mind and this time made her believe that the Turtles stole a family heirloom of hers. She found out the truth, that she was not a descendent of Chakahachi, yet the holder of his wife's spirit. This caused Lotus to become curious about her true past, so she left. And Leonardo hasn't seen her since.  
  
Leonardo sighed. That was three years ago. He knew the odds of seeing her again was slim, but he never forgotten her.  
  
Leonardo walked on. He wanted to fullfill his errand as soon as possible.  
  
"Why?" Leonardo wondered, "Why was Lotus entering his mind now?"  
  
Just, then he heard his answer. He heard what sounded like battle. He could hear the sound of katanna's hitting each other.  
  
Curious, Leonardo followed the direction of the sounds.  
  
It was a sole ninja against a group of a dozen. The ninja seemed to be defeating the ninjas with realitive ease. But, still, Leonardo did not like the odds. He joined the sole ninja in battle.  
  
After the last ninja fell, Leonardo turned to return home. He hoped he did the right thing, hopefully he fought on the right side. He still had the errand to deal with, but, now, reaching home seemed more important. He felt as if he made a huge disturbance already.  
  
"Leonardo," said a female voice.  
  
"Lotus," Leonardo said. "Is it really you? How are you? Where have you been?"  
  
Tears came down her eyes.  
  
"I have to go…" she said.  
  
"No, please, it has been so long…" said Leonardo.  
  
"Yes, it was great seeing you too Leonardo," she said.  
  
With that she made a back flip and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
"Wait, will I ever see you again?" Leonardo called out.  
  
But there was no answer; Lotus was long gone.  
  
Upset, Leonardo returned home without the supplies he orginally sought.  
  
"Hey Leo!" said voice.  
  
Leonardo jumped.  
  
"Oh Mikey, hi, you scared me," said Leonardo.  
  
"Did you get the stuff?" Michaelanglo asked.  
  
Leonardo shook his head.  
  
"No, I forgot. I'm tired okay? Talk to you later."  
  
Michaelanglo nodded. "Goodnight Leo."  
  
"Goodnight Mikey," Leo said with a slight smile.  
  
Michaelanglo went back to his bedroom.  
  
Leonardo went into his but did not sleep. He wanted answers. In the last few years, his skills in mediation have improved. It might be hard, but he was determined to find out why Lotus was in town.  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. Chapter 2

Three Years Without Flowers  
  
Written By  
  
Stef With a F  
  
Disclaimer: Mirage Studios some of these, the folks that did the cartoon owns some more of these, but there is a few that are mine, either way I am not getting money for this, so please don't sue. I have too much bills already.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Next Morning…  
  
Donatello and Rapheal came to the breakfast table and joined Splinter.  
  
"Leo isn't up yet?" said Rapheal. "That is strange, he loves to rub it in that he gets up before us.  
  
"The path to truth, is not always through 'one upping', maybe the path you seek is not one you regularly check on?" said Splinter.  
  
"Huh?" said Rapheal.  
  
Splinter smiled.  
  
"I think Splinter means that's something else is up with Leo," said Donatello.  
  
"Oh, no shit? I was wondering?" said Rapheal.  
  
"But, you said…" said Donatello.  
  
Splinter shook his head. "Kids."  
  
"Well, I did see him last night when I went for midnight pizza rolls," said Michaelanglo.  
  
"Oh? What was going on Mikey?" said Donatello.  
  
"He said he was tired, that he was going to bed, but he didn't even get the supplies he was after. He was acting strange," revealed Mikey.  
  
"What else is new?" Rapheal said, but there was a slight hint of concern in his tone.  
  
Raph, with Mikey, and Donny in tow, went to knock on Leonardo's door.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
Rapheal opened the door.  
  
The room was empty and the bed was not slept in.  
  
"He's gone," said Rapheal.  
  
An older woman was playing with a young child, a young girl.  
  
Lotus walked into the room.  
  
"Okaasan," Lotus said. "I am back."  
  
"Mama!" said the young girl.  
  
"Kameko, my little girl, how are you?" Lotus said.  
  
"Fine," said Kameko. "I missed you," she said.  
  
"I missed you too Kameko, were you good for your grandmother?" Lotus said.  
  
Kameko nodded.  
  
"Let me show you what I drew when you were away!" Kameko said with a smile.  
  
"Raph, Quick," said Donatello. "Try Leo on the Turtle Com."  
  
Rapheal nodded.  
  
"Beep…beep, beep, We are sorry, but the Turtle Com you are calling is not availible…Please hang up ask Donatello for details…" said the voice in the Turtle Com.  
  
Rapheal rolled his eyes then looked to Donatello for details.  
  
Donatello frowned.  
  
"That either means Leo or someone turned off the Turtle Com, or it got destroyed in some way," Donatello said. "If he was just ignoring it, it would continue to beep."  
  
Rapheal stood there quiet for a moment.  
  
"Well, I mean, what if he did turn it off?" Michaelanglo asked. "I mean that's better than thinking he's hurt and he just didn't answer it?"  
  
"Yeah, Mikey," Donatello said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, yeah right…we are taking this out of proporation, Leonardo is 19 years old. He can take care of himself, " Rapheal said.  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. Chapter 3

Three Years Without Flowers  
  
Written By  
  
Stef With a F  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Mirage Studios some of these, the folks that did the cartoon owns some more of these, but there is a few that are mine, either way I am not getting money for this, so please don't sue. I have too much bills already.  
  
"I missed you too Kameko, were you good for your grandmother?" Lotus said.  
  
Kameko nodded.  
  
"Let me show you what I drew when you were away!" Kameko said with a smile.  
  
Lotus smiled.  
  
"Okay honey," she said as she allowed her daughter to lead her to the kitchen table.  
  
"That's very nice sweetie," Lotus said. "Who are these people in the picture?"  
  
"Well…" Kameko said.  
  
"That's you, and that's Grandma," said Kameko.  
  
Lotus smiled. "But who's that? Is that you?"  
  
Kameko nodded.  
  
"And that's Daddy holding me!" she said.  
  
Lotus bit her lip.  
  
"What's wrong Mama?" Kameko said.  
  
Lotus shook her head. "Nothing honey, pretty picture."  
  
"Thank you Mama," said Kameko.  
  
Lotus smiled.  
  
"Draw me another picture, okay?" she said. "I'll be right back."  
  
"You leaving again Mama?" asked Kameko. "Please no Mama."  
  
"I won't go far Honey," Lotus said.  
  
"Have you see Leo, April?" asked Donatello.  
  
April frowned into the Turtle Com, "No, why?" she asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it, thanks April," said Donatello.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked April. "You are worrying me."  
  
Donatello smiled.  
  
"Don't be alarmed, April, we both know Leonardo can take care of himself. But you know, if you see him?"  
  
April nodded.  
  
Leonardo sighed. He spent the last several hours following Lotus' trail. Through his mediation, he discovered what appeared to be Lotus' house. The location was not totally revealed in the vision, but Leo was able to sense the area. He could sense the sound, the colors, and the scent. The most of all the emotional feeling and the Lotus flower.  
  
"Leonardo felt that the location of his vision felt that the location of his vision was coming near. He advanced with caution. He did not wish to alarm Lotus or anyone else in her party.  
  
But fate had her own plan. Also, one could not deny the power of the Lotus.  
  
Leonardo felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around.  
  
"Lotus," he said.  
  
"Hello again, Leonardo. So now you seek me out?" she said.  
  
Leonardo frowned. It ached him so how Lotus kept running from him. She was his love of his life. His equal, his companion… She was…  
  
"You ran off so quickly Lotus," Leonardo said. "Why? Why do I feel that you're avoiding me?"  
  
Lotus frowned.  
  
"That can't be totally your plan, for you revealed yourself that once. If you didn't want me to see you, I know wouldn't have allowed it," added Leonardo.  
  
"Yes," said Lotus.  
  
"But what? Three years ago you left to find your roots, your family… Were you sucessful? Did you find your answers?"  
  
Lotus was about to speak, when young Kameko revealed herself.  
  
"Mama, Mama," Kameko cried out.  
  
Lotus turned her back toward Leonardo and walked toward Kameko.  
  
"Hey little one," Leonardo said.  
  
Lotus turned to look at Leonardo and gave him a disappointed frown.  
  
Kameko looked at Leonardo but was hestitating to go any closer.  
  
"Who's that Mama?" Kameko said.  
  
Lotus smiled, gently removing the hair from Kameko's eyes.  
  
"That's my friend Leonardo," Lotus said.  
  
To Be Continued 


	4. Chapter 4

Three Years Without Flowers  
  
Written By  
  
Stef With a F  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Well, this is one sad gig," said Bebop.  
  
"I shoulda have listed to my Mama, I should have stayed in school…" said RockSteady.  
  
"We should have never left the Technodome," said Bebop.  
  
"Shhh, a customer…" said RockSteady.  
  
Michaelanglo and Rapheal enter.  
  
"Welcome to Beastie Burger, how may I serve you?" said RockSteady.  
  
Rapheal laughs.  
  
"Beastie Burger? Well this saves on equipment cost, no need for costumes, you are already Beaties," said Rapheal.  
  
"Very funny," said Rocksteady.  
  
"Hey! It's the Tootles!" said Bebop.  
  
"That's Turtles, I'll take a number 4," Rapheal said.  
  
"Since when do you like Hamburgers?" asked Rocksteady.  
  
"Since none of your business, can I have my number 4 this year?" asked Rapheal. "Or do I need to get a manager? And please, don't tell me it's the Shredder?"  
  
Bebop laughs.  
  
"Yeah right, like The Boss wouldn't be caught dead here. Last time we saw him, he and Krang were throwing records across the Technodome," said RockSteady.  
  
Bebop starts to choke.  
  
"Yes, after Krang destroyed Shredder's priced collection, we got out of there," added Bebop.  
  
"Oh, I'm scared…could we get the food, we're starving here," said Michaelanglo.  
  
"Touchy, touchy," said Rocksteady, "Here you go, you want a number 4 too?"  
  
A Few Minutes Later…  
  
"Sounds like CromeDome and Krang got in a little fight," said Michaelanglo.  
  
"Yeah," said Rapheal. "I wonder if Leo knows about this? And he went to investigate."  
  
"That's my friend Leonardo," Lotus said.  
  
Now knowing that this green man was her mother's friend, she stepped closer to Leonardo.  
  
"Hi, you can call me Leo if you like," Leonardo said. "What's your name?"  
  
"Kame," Kameko said.  
  
"Kame?" Leonardo said looking at Lotus.  
  
Lotus nodded. "Kameko."  
  
Leonardo smiled.  
  
An elder woman came out.  
  
"I'm sorry Lotus, Kameko just slipped out," said the woman.  
  
"That's okay, but could you bring her back in for me?" asked Lotus.  
  
"Sure Lotus," said the woman.  
  
"Bye Leo," said Kameko.  
  
Then she brought Kameko back inside.  
  
"Lotus, who's that child's father? Were you married?" asked Leonardo.  
  
"Yes, I was married, but he is dead," said Lotus.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Leonardo.  
  
Lotus frowned.  
  
"Don't be, but thank you," she said.  
  
"Kame, Kameko, Child of the Tortoise," said Leonardo.  
  
Lotus nodded.  
  
"You speak Japanese?" she asked.  
  
"Only a little. Should I be honored?" Leonardo asked.  
  
"Kameko, Child of the Tortosie is a symbol of long life…and I wish that on my beautiful little girl just that…" said Lotus.  
  
Leonardo smiled.  
  
"Aha, how old is she, about 2, right?"  
  
Lotus nods.  
  
"You still did not tell me why you are avoiding me. You have no reason to fear me. I wouldn't hurt you or daughter, you do know this?" asked Leonardo.  
  
"Yes, of course, I know you mean me no harm. But, this place has difficult memories. But I am glad to see you again. And I will not run from you again," said Lotus.  
  
Leonardo nodded.  
  
Lotus pulled Leonardo into a hug.  
  
But still this situation troubled Leonardo. If this place had difficult memories why is she here. Or is it he that is giving her the bad memories.  
  
"Come here as you like, but warn me if you can. It's to protect my daughter."  
  
Leonardo nodded.  
  
Zack and Katlyn were walking at Central Park.  
  
"Wait Katlyn," Zack said. "Is that what I think it is?"  
  
Zack picked it up.  
  
"Oh my God," said Katlyn. "Is that what I think that is? A smashed Turtle Com?"  
  
Zack frowned.  
  
"Looks like it," he said, examing it.  
  
"Let me see," Katlyn said. "Let me see if it still works…"  
  
Zack handed the Com over to Katlyn.  
  
"Well, it got smashed up good," she said. "Contact the Turtles, see if something is up," said Katlyn.  
  
Zack nodded.  
  
Beep…Beep…Beep  
  
"Hello?" said Donatello.  
  
"Donnie!" shouted Zack. "It's me Zack."  
  
Donatello smiled, "It's been a long time. What's up?"  
  
Zack frowned.  
  
"Well, I found a smashed Turtle Com at the Park," Zack revealed. "Are you guys all right?"  
  
Donatello frowned.  
  
"That must be Leo's" Donatello said.  
  
"What? Where is he?" said Zack.  
  
A Few Feet Away…  
  
"Oh, so, The Turtles still talk to that brat, eh?" said a voice. "And they lost their leader. I might have lost that stupid brain as an ally and haven't seen those two mutant morons in months. But I think things are finally starting to look up!"  
  
**************************************************************  
  
To Be Continued 


	5. Chapter 5

Three Years Without Flowers  
  
Written By  
  
Stef With a F  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"We are not sure," said Donatello. "Michaelanglo saw him last night, and that's the last time we have seen or heard from him. We tried calling him on the Turtle Com and got an error. Now we know why."  
  
"Well," said Zack. "We shouldn't worry. Leonardo knows his way around."  
  
Donatello nodded.  
  
"Thanks for the heads up about the Turtle Com, Donatello out."  
  
Donatello placed his Turtle Com away, and went toward the kitchen for a snack.  
  
Splinter was there eating a salad.  
  
"Master," Donatello said. "Zack found Leo's Turtle Com all smashed."  
  
"Oh?" said a familiar voice.  
  
Leonardo came into the light, checking his "pockets".  
  
"I must have lost in last night when I was fighting all those ninjas," he said.  
  
"Where have you been all night?" said Donatello a bit annoyed. "We were worried."  
  
"We are glad you are alright my son," said Spilnter.  
  
Leonardo nodded.  
  
"Sorry for worrying you, but there was something I had to deal with, by myself, something I had to investigate," Leonardo explained.  
  
Just then Michaelanglo and Rapheal stormed into the kitchen.  
  
"We have news Rapheal shouted. "Bebop, RockSteady work at the Beastie Burger and said that Shredder…"  
  
"The Beastie Burger, Bebop, RockSteady?" Donatello said holding in his laughter.  
  
"Leo, you're back," said Michaelanglo.  
  
"What about the Shredder?" asked Leonardo.  
  
"Lotus," said the old woman, whose true name is Hana. "That Turtle that came here, is he the one?"  
  
Lotus smiled.  
  
"He's a great warrior, there was a time that I asked him to join me, but he wouldn't leave his clan. He is a noble one. Sometimes I feel that I should have stayed in Japan with you Hana, but, you can't run from the past forever."  
  
"Shredder and Krang had some huge falling out. Bebop and RockSteady claim that they left during the middle of it. But, we have to wonder, what is truly going on," said Rapheal.  
  
Leonardo stood there in a slight trace for a while.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go to bed for awhile," Leonardo said.  
  
"Wait, but where were you all night?" asked Rapheal.  
  
"Do you always tell us where you were?" Leonardo said back.  
  
Rapheal rolled his eyes.  
  
Bebop and RockSteady called into Central Park with a couple bags of Beastie Burger take-outs.  
  
In seconds they were pinned to the ground.  
  
"Uncle, Uncle, Mister, we'll give you the Burgers with or without the fries…" said Bebop.  
  
"Of course we'll give you the fries, and our paychecks too, just don't hurt us!" said RockSteady.  
  
"You stupid fools, I don't eat disgusting western food, now get to your feet, I got a job for you to do," said Shredder.  
  
"It's the boss!" said Bebop.  
  
"But Bebop, we have a new boss, Mr. Keller at the Beastie Burger," said Rocksteady.  
  
"Oh? Do I need to talk to your boss about your severence pay?" The Shredder said, as he placed his shredder like cuffs near RockSteady's throat.  
  
"Umm, no boss, what do you want to us to do?" said Bebop.  
  
"I thought I had a new life with Toru, you know? He was great with Kameko, but you know, you know what happened. And I'm here for revenge," said Lotus.  
  
"Careful my child, anger often leads to chaos," said Hana.  
  
"I'll be okay," said Lotus.  
  
"You shouldn't go alone," Hana said.  
  
"I have defeated this man before," said Lotus.  
  
"But to the death," said Hana.  
  
A Few Hours Later…  
  
"You are awake," said Splinter. "Good."  
  
"Master Splinter, were you watching me sleep?" asked Leonardo.  
  
"Not exactly, but I would like to talk to you. Don't worry the others are gone. You can trust me. You know I won't say a word, but what is going on?"  
  
"Lotus, she's back in town. And under most situations I would be excited about this. And I was at first, but I became concerned when she ran from me. Well, I know I should have let her be, but I couldn't. I had to find out what was up, so I meditated a few hours, and found her trail. She has a daughter, Master, a two-year-old child, named Kameko.  
  
Splinter looked at Leonardo then, and with a calm voice asked, "Your child?"  
  
"Well, with the timing, perhaps, but, the child doesn't look like a turtle at all, and Lotus is a human. Is it even possible? Lotus told me that's she's widow, I was assuming that the child was his," answered Leonardo.  
  
Splinter nodded.  
  
"It would make sense," Splinter said.  
  
"I thought you might have changed your mind," said the Shredder. "Now follow me".  
  
To Be Continued 


	6. Chapter 6

Three Years Without Flowers  
  
Written By  
  
Stef With a F  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Where are we going Boss?" asked Bebop.  
  
"We are going to make a visit to a former associate of mine," said Shredder. "Leave all the important stuff for me. But if I tell you to jump, I want you to ask 'how high'."  
  
"How far are you going to jump?" said a voice.  
  
"Lotus," Shredder said. "Nice to see you again."  
  
"The pleasure is mine Saki. As is the chance to make it our last," said Lotus.  
  
Shredder laughed.  
  
Shredder took out his katanna.  
  
"You might have defeated me once, but you will not again," said Shredder.  
  
"Once? I think you mean twice," said Lotus.  
  
Shredder smiled. "Yes, you are a fine ninja, more than that weak Toru anyway."  
  
Lotus kicked Shredder.  
  
"I will revenge my husband," she said.  
  
Shredder tripped Lotus.  
  
"Careful Lotus, no fun in ending this duel early," said Shredder.  
  
Lotus got up quickly. This was very true. She could not allow her emotions to cloud her vision.  
  
She continued her fencing with Shredder.  
  
Shredder laughed.  
  
"He asked me to help him train. Did he ever tell you that? I told him I would for a price. And he did not deliever."  
  
"You are lying. Why would he ask you, if he could ask me?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he was ashamed that his woman was a better fighter than him…" said Shredder.  
  
" I do not believe you!" Lotus shouted. She raised her sword.  
  
Shredder raised his, as the blades touched eachother.  
  
"But I do know you were the one that killed my husband," said Lotus.  
  
"Yes, and he told me to not hurt his daughter, how is little Kameko?" Shredder asked.  
  
"Beyond your reach…" said Lotus. "She will never be within your reach…"  
  
"But we are family," said Shredder.  
  
"No," said Lotus sternly. "You are a monster."  
  
"A monster, I can show you what a monster I can be," shouted the Shredder.  
  
Shredder continued to fight with Lotus.  
  
Leonardo felt a cold brisk of wind through out his spine. A sense of light headness and a mountain of concern...Lotus was in trouble. He could sense it. And not only that, she was scarred, concerned, worried.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Saki, you know I can defeat you," said Lotus.  
  
Shredder nodded.  
  
"I was unprepared then. I am better prepared now," he said.  
  
"Does that mean you are going to bring yourself yet more dishonor by cheating?" Lotus asked. "Your blood might have invaded Toru's body, but not his soul. And it is so sad how you taint his family's honor."  
  
Shredder knocked Lotus' Katana away.  
  
"Now it is time…" Shredder started to say.  
  
In that time, Lotus reached down to retrieve her katana.  
  
"Now who is being so rash and coky?" asked Lotus.  
  
Shredder laughed.  
  
"But I have not yet revealed the last card," said the Shredder.  
  
"Tagon!" Shredder shouted.  
  
Just then a man came out, one with an appearance that was familiar to Lotus.  
  
"Toru!" Lotus shouted weakly. She felt that her heart would stop at any moment. "How can this be?"  
  
"Hello Lotus," said the man.  
  
"But you are dead," she said. "You died in my arms. This can not be."  
  
Shredder laughed.  
  
"I'm with Saki now," said the man.  
  
"No," said Lotus, shaking her head. "I do not believe this."  
  
Shredder laughed.  
  
"But it true, and now as you see, I found your weakness. You are surrounded," said the Shredder.  
  
It was true, in the small time Lotus was distracted; a huge army of soliders surrounded the area.  
  
"You have no honor Saki," said Lotus. "And though, I might die trying, I will not surrender."  
  
"So be it," said the Shredder.  
  
"But she won't be alone," shouted another voice.  
  
Shredder turned around.  
  
"Ah, Leonardo," said The Shredder. "You want to play too?"  
  
Lotus looked at Leonardo.  
  
"Leonardo, this is not your fight," she said.  
  
"It is now, I am not losing you again," said Leo.  
  
"Ah, how sweet," said Shredder. "When this is over, my grand-neice with be mine to raise."  
  
"Never!" shouted Lotus.  
  
To Be Continued 


	7. chapter 7

Three Years Without Flowers

****

Written By

Stef With a F

Chapter 7

"Ah, Leonardo," said The Shredder. "You want to play too?"

Lotus looked at Leonardo.

"Leonardo, this is not your fight," she snapped.

"It is now, I am not losing you again," said Leo.

"No, Leo," she now pleaded. "Please…"

****

Lotus Flash Back from Three Years ago…

(In Lotus's first person point of view)

__

"Leonardo," I asked him. "Why are you following me?"

Leonardo frowned.

"You are leaving again," Leonardo said in a quiet voice.

I smiled. Then I took my hand to caress Leonardo's face.

"Leonardo," I said sweetly. "Ever get the feeling that you had to find something out about yourself? Something that you had to reveal or you would not get a moment's peace?"

Leonardo shook his head. "Well, kinda, but not exactly. I love you Lotus. And please don't say I can't make that decision at sixteen…I know it is true…last year when I first met you, it was love at first sight, and when I saw you this time around, nothing changed."

I smiled. "You find pride in acting older than your years."

Leonardo started to say something, when I just kissed him. And it wasn't just _a normal kiss. It was a deep kiss. Leonardo kissed me back. And it did not stop there. I held him tight as he kissed my neck._

He stepped back. "Sorry", he said.

"No, I said back, "I love you too."

****************************************************

"Ah, how sweet," said Shredder. "When this is over, my grand-neice with be mine to raise."

"Never!" shouted Lotus.

Leonardo looked shocked, grand-neice? What was the story here?

But before Leonardo could say anything, Shredder laughed. "We'll see about that. The Foot will see a new light."

"You will see, I recruited some of the real thing now," said The Shredder, "Screw the robots!"

"Give us the child and this will all end!" Toru said.

Blood drained from Lotus's face. "The Child?" she said weakly. "The Child?" she said again. "Toru! Kameko is your daughter!"

"My daughter?" Ha! She is his!" Toru said pointing to Leonardo.

Tears came down Lotus's eyes. "You are so cruel."

**************************************************************

Leonardo heard what was said. He glazed in Lotus's direction, but had to quickly turn back to fight the soliders that now surrounded him. There were many, yet he was sure Lotus wanted no more help. But he could not ignore Lotus's words. This man here, Toru. This man fighting on the right hand of the Shredder must be Lotus's very much still alive dead husband.

*************************************************************

****

Leonardo Flash Back from Three Years ago…

(In Leo's first person point of view)

__

It was late at night, or shall I say early morning. I looked at my watch. It was 5:15 AM, which would be plenty of time to get home before anyone would have noticed. So, I thought…

"Leonardo," Master Splinter said out of the blue as I entered the room. When I saw that it was Splinter and not one of my brothers I wasn't sure if I should be relieved or worried.

I looked up at Splinter and didn't say a word at first.

"Where have you been all night?" he asked, not really in an angry tone, yet in, a concerned and curious tone. "You have never been out all night like this before."

"I said goodbye to Lotus," I said, trying to mask my emotions.

Splinter looked at me and frowned.

"For several hours?" Splinter asked in a disappointing tone. "It must have been some goodbye."

I stood there silent for that moment. Splinter looked at me with his concerned eyes. He knew something was wrong. Pain was projected from my eyes. Not that I regreted the night before. It's just… I could tell that he knew exactly what I did the night before. And I had the feeling his reaction will be almost mixed as my own…

****************************************************************

"When you died, I was heart broken, but now part of my heart that loved you, is forever dead," Lotus said.

"Now who is being cruel?!" Toru asked. "I saw you as a child, and loved you right away. Yet the fire came and I thought you were dead. The rest of your family's bodies were just ash, and the mourners were all around. But you must have found someone to raise you, teach you all the skills you know. And then I heard about a great ninja, a woman ninja, susposedly one more powerfully then Oroku Saki. And this amazed me. A woman, that was more powerful then the uncle that betrayed my family. Well, at first I didn't know who you were, you changed your name. Lotus Blossom…Akina"

Leonardo, absorbed as much as he could as he defeated foot solider after foot solider. So Toru is Shredder's nephew?

Lotus smiled. "I barely remember that name."

Toru rolled his eyes.

"You had this new life, did you not, but you fell empty. You didn't like your loneliness. You went to find your family, any roots you can find. And you found me. I let you cry on your shoulder. We fell in love all over again. And I thought I had it all, a wife, and a daughter. But it wasn't just the three of us, was it? Always that Turtle, how can I feel that you ever loved me, you only loved him. You even named the damn child after him!"

"The Child of the Tortoise is a symbol of long life!" she said. "I thought you said Saki dishonored you. You are just like him."

**************************************************************

Leonardo found the Foot Soliders as well as he could as he pondered the questions that now shout out at him. Was this Kameko truly his daughter? Or was Toru just shouting out these harmful lies just to destroy Lotus. Were his hurtful words reactions to the fact that he was married to a woman that loved another man? And not a human man, but a Turtle, a Mutant Turtle? A lost love that she could not have. Or at least one she believed she could not have…

****

***************************************************************

Flash Back…Three Years ago…

__

Leonardo woke from Lotus's bed. He turned over on his side, and instead of Lotus Blossom, the person, there was a lotus blossom, the flower…And underneathe that was a note…

Dear Leonardo,

I need to find the answers to complete the chapters of my life. It's the only true way I will be able to have the happy ending. Until we meet again…

Love,

Lotus

*************************************************************

It took time, but Leonardo did come to terms that he might not see Lotus again. Splinter, was rather understanding with his encounter, as long as it was able to accept it as life's little lessons. As one of the several trials and pains of growing up. The layers of emotion returned when he saw Lotus again. It was like he was telepathically connected to her arrive as, the lesson of life never ends.

****

********* Back to Toru and Lotus *********

"I thought differently before I died. Yes, I died in your arms. But it wasn't Uncle Saki that killed me. They were assaaains. They were going after you, for something you did in the past. I did my best to defend you all. But I lost the battle. You held me in your arms, and Hana took off with Kameko. You buried me and thought it was over. Saki took me and brought me back to life. He told me what is important in this life. And the three of us will be in the new Foot Clan!" shouted Toru.

"It sounds like he brainwashed you. Please Toru, you are better than this!"

Leonardo looked at them strangely. He started to feel fatigue after defeating the last of the several foot soilders. Even if Lotus still loved this man, he was going to stand by her. He loved her with all he could give. And she claimed to once.

"Toru!" Shredder shouted. "Kill her! I'm going after the turtle."

"I am better? Maybe, but not in the ways you think. I take your child, no matter if is his or mine. She will be in the Foot. I will take what you took from me."

"Craziness, he has made you crazy…"

*************************************************************

Don was fooling around with his computer when Mikey sat next to him.

"What are you doing?" Mikey asked.

"Trying to fix the registry after the virus you downloaded last week," said Don.

Mikey frowned.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident," said Mikey.

Don smiled, "It is okay Mikey."

Mikey smiled, but then frowned. "I'm worried about Leo, he hasn't been gone for a while now. And normally I wouldn't worry, but he has been acting strange lately."

Raph, who has been quiet, the last couple hours to himself, looked up then.

"Yeah…let's go," said Raph.

********************************************************************

"I am not crazy," Toru said taking his sword.

"I do not want you kill you," Lotus said.

"Well, that would make it easier for me, then would it?" said Toru.

****

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Three Years Without Flowers

****

Written By

Stef With a F

Chapter 8

"I am not crazy," Toru said taking his sword.

"I do not want you kill you," Lotus said.

"Well, that would make it easier for me, then would it?" said Toru.

Lotus starred and Toru, and coldly, said, "You are not going to kill me…"

Lotus took out her katana once again.

Toru took out his katana.

"Can you remember the good times? The times you made me smile…"

~*~*

__

"Lotus," Toru said, kneeling in front of her. "These past few months…was like heaven, please, please make me your husband, please be my wife. Dry the rain of yesterday, and receive the sunshine of today."

Lotus fell to her knees. "Toru, yes, yes. I will be your wife."

~*~*

Toru's blade touched Lotus's. "The rain has come again."

"Only because you bring it, Toru," said Lotus. "I'm handing you the umbrella."

"Stop your nonsense chatter," shouted the Shredder. "And finish her!"

"Are you afraid Shredder?" said Leonardo. "You know she can't defeat her."

"I am not afraid…you moronic Turtle…I am so ready to have you for Turtle soup tomorrow!"

Shredder charged at Leonardo.

Leonardo held his stance, and for several minutes Shredder and Leonardo fenced.

Meanwhile, Lotus had Toru to his feet.

"I have removed your swords, and I have you pinned. Surrender Toru, I do not want to hurt you," she said.

"Never!" shouted Toru.

"So be it…" said Lotus.

Toru sat there for a moment, as if he was accepting to defeat. But as Lotus got closer…he started to stir…

"I do not think so," Lotus said, as she she stopped Toru from grabbing her ankles. She grabbed him and threw him into a nearby tree, knocking him out.

~*~*

**__**

A few minutes later…a few yards away…

"Need help Leonardo?" Lotus then said.

Leonardo looked at Lotus. It was always his dream to defeat Shredder on his own, but with Lotus, the odds were greater.

"The help will be great," said Leonardo.

"Fine! I will kill you both then!" shouted the Shredder.

Lotus got on the other side of The Shredder, weapon ready.

But Leonardo was looking elsewhere…

"Lotus!" he screamed. "Watch out!"

****

BANG!

****

To Be Continued


	9. Revised Chapter 9

Three Years Without Flowers

****

Written By

Stef With a F

Chapter 9

BANG!

The three figures froze and exchanged nervous glanced. "Was that what I think it was?" asked Michaelangelo.

"Sounded like a gunshot," informed Donatello.

Raphael didn't answer. He stared into the darkness, straining to see something, _anything _in the still, silent park. The moon cast a blue-gray glow over the surroundings. He listened to his own, shallow breathing and the sound of squirels, and chipmunks running about. The air was so sticky that it started to make his skin itch.

**********************************************

"Hana?!" Lotus cried from the other side of the park.

Shredder heard a cry in the distance and spun, his eyes flashing. He couldn't clearly make out the features of the people in the distance. It must be Lotus…but who was with her? At any rate, there was no way at this moment to stop her.

__

Foolish and _arrogant_, Leo thought as his enemy turned his back. He lashed out, sweeping his leg across the ground and catching Shredder's shin with a force that could have broken bones if the man had not seen the attack at the last second. He tried to jump back, but even his amazing reflexes were no match for Leonardo's speed. He crashed to the ground and immediately scrambled to get up...

Lotus was blind to the fight that was ensuing as she ran to the still figure on the ground. She was alive, but the blood seeping into the ground warned of her impending doom.

Lotus cradled the woman in her arms, shock and horror sweeping over her. Blood poured out of her side and Lotus yanked her own shirt over her head, pressing it to the wound to try and stop the bleeding. Hana's eyes fluttered open; a look of panic and pain radiating from them. 

"Lotus, are you alright?" Hana whispered weakly.

"Yes," Lotus said a soothing tone. "I'm alright." It was a lie, though she wasn't physically hurt, she was hurting inside. She felt like her heart was going to crumble. But she had to stay strong. She had to keep herself together. "You need stay to awake." 

Hana's tan face was now a ghostly white. Lotus held onto Hana, craddling her closer to her body. "Please stay with me," Lotus pleaded.

Weakly, Hana tied to sit up.

"Hana," Lotus cried. "Don't over work yourself."

Lotus's arm started to shake, as she felt Hana's blood drip down her skin. Her blouse did not stop the bleeding. The blouse was now soaked in blood. Lotus's looked up into Hana's eyes, they were dilated, and tired. Hana, grabbed Lotus's arm, the one covered in blood.

Lotus looked at Hana, wide eyed, with a face almost as white as that of her surrogate mother. A single tear ran down Lotus's face. Hana gently wiped it away, caressing Lotus's left cheek with her right palm. Lotus could smell the lilac pefume Hana always wore. Lilacs were Hana's favorite flower. The scent brought back memories of summer. For days at a time, together they would cherish the beauty of the flowers, the birds and the honey bees. It was an event they would never share again.

"Lotus, I love you…Kameko, " Hana whisapered, then her arm dropped.

Lotus held Hana's lifeless body close to her heart.

"Oh my God," shouted a male voice in the background. 

Lotus's started to shake. _Oh my God? Oh my God?_

The man ran closer. His face turned pale as he saw Lotus cradling Hana, her t-shirt drowned in blood. The sight nearly caused his legs to give out on him.

__

What have I done? Toru kneeled down, silently pleading with Lotus to look at him. He never wanted this to happen_. Not Hana…Not the woman that raised him as a mother. She wasn't supposed to be here._

"Lotus," he said again, trying to get her attention. "Is she…?"

"Get out," Lotus shouted, angry, and digusted, yet without raising her eyes, without looking at Toru.

"What?" Toru said.

"Get out of here!" Lotus shouted this time in a cold, murderous tone._ She couldn't believe this. Toru was upset about killing Hana, but didn't give a second thought about trying to kill her? What ever happened to the sweet man that she married?_ "Get out of here, or I will kill you!"

"But… Toru started.

"LEAVE!" Lotus shouted.

Toru left.

*****************************************************

Shredder got to his feet.

"You will pay for that Leonardo…" shouted Shredder.

"Oh?" said a voice. "Will that be cash, credit? We don't take personal checks…"

Leonardo knew better than to take his eyes off his enemy. It didn't matter. He could feel his brothers' approach even before he saw them. 

Raphael was behind Shredder and Donatello was behind Leonardo. "Need some help?" asked Donatello.

******************************************************

Lotus was still holding Hana, when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Leave me alone," she exclaimed. By now, Lotus had tears down her face. She had tried to hold them back at first, but the pain she felt within was too much to bear.

"Hey, Lotus, it's okay, just me…" said a voice.

Lotus turned her head around.

At any other time, the sound of Michaelangelo's voice would have brought her great joy. But at the moment the idea of joy was totally beyond comprehension.

"Hey Mikey," she said in a quiet voice. 

Mike kneeled down.

"Are the others here? I think Leonardo might need some help…"

Mike nodded. He placed his arm around Lotus, she could tell that she was crying, and though he knew that couldn't make it right. He still wanted to make her feel better.

****************************************************************

"Well, together again, how sweet," Shredder said. "Well, I would love to stay and chat…but I have an engagement to keep."

Leonardo stared at Shredder with pure hate. The other Turtles did not yet know why, but he hated Shredder more than ever.

**************************************************************

Lotus resisted at first, but then she allowed herself to seek comfort in Michangelo's arms. She rested her head on Michangelo's shoulder.

"Raph and Don went to help Leo." "I think they will be fine," he said. 

Michaelangelo's attention fell to Hana. A woman he never saw before. A woman that Lotus obviously felt deeply for. *************************************************************

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Raphael growled, stepping in his path. He drew his weapons and flicked his wrists, spinning them before his hands wrapped firmly around the handles. An evil grin crossed his face and fire flashed in his eyes. "We just got here…"

Shredder stopped. He could feel three sets of eyes burning into him and he knew he wasn't going to get away without a confrontation. 

Behind him Leonardo considered an attack, but decided against it. It wasn't his fight, even if it WAS his enemy standing before him. Besides, he had other things to think about. He glanced at the figures in the distance. Lotus... A woman he didn't know... The one he saw take the bullet meant for Lotus. The shooter ran away. A coward… Michaelangelo was with them, kneeling in the grass. He was glad to see Michaelangelo tending to Lotus, for he couldn't leave Raphael and Donatello now. He wondered what they were saying. Was the woman alive? He knew he had to find out. And he had to talk to Lotus. But it had to wait.

Guilt swept over him as he considered the situation. This was entirely his fault, and he knew it. If he hadn't followed Lotus, none of this would have happened. Raphael didn't care whose fault it was. All he cared about was the look in his enemy's eyes, daring him to act. He braced, fully prepared.

"You think you're going to stop me?" Shredder dared.

"Maybe not," he shrugged. "But I might seriously kick your ass in the process. You wanna take that risk?"

Without warning, Shredder lashed out...

************************************************************

"She's dead," Lotus informed Mike.

A tear went down his face. "Lotus…I'm sorry," said Michaelangelo. He could not fully understand what Lotus was going through. A few years ago, Splinter was missing for awhile, but the element of doubt was always there. Lotus did not have luxury.

"She gave her life for mine," Lotus said as the tears started to sting her eyes. "She must have heard Toru and I fighting. She must have heard Shredder and Leonardo. She must have saw something. She knew leaving our home was risky, but she felt I was worth the risk. And at what cause?"

Michaelangelo wrapped his arms around Lotus and hugged her close. She pressed into him, allowing him to comfort her. Then, suddenly, a terrible thought crossed her mind.

"Kameko…" she choked, jerking away from Mike.

****

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

Three Years Without Flowers

****

Written By

Stef With a F

Chapter 10

**********************************************

Voices echoed in her mind. _"Get out of here, or I will kill you!" Toru... "Lotus, are you alright?" Hana... "Give us the child and this will all end!" _

"Kameko…" Lotus whispered, fear flooding through her. "Oh god..." Lotus started to shake.

"What is it?" "Kameko?" Mike questioned, confused. "Who's Kameko?"

"I have to go check on Kameko…"

"Kame means turtle, right?"

Lotus' eyes fell to the still figure in the grass. "I can't leave her here," she whispered. She looked back up at Mike. "Help me," she begged. "Will you help me carry her? I don't know if I can…"

She didn't finish. Mike cringed as he weighed his options. He could still hear the sounds of the battle a few yards away. "Lotus…" he hesitated.

She grabbed his wrists, her eyes pleading. "Mikey, please…"

"We have to help...." He let the words hang as Lotus turned to the four figures in the distance. Michaelangelo studied her eyes. They seemed hollow in some way, filled with pain. It was as if she knew she should be in two places at once. She cringed, and bit her lip. Mike stared at her, studying her pained features. "We'll come back, okay?" she pleaded. 

He glanced again at the fight and she tightened her grip on his wrists. "Okay?"

Her voice was frantic, drawing his eyes back to hers. "Okay," he agreed reluctantly. 

********************** 

Raphael caught the katana between the prongs of his sai and darted out of the way, jerking at the weapon. Shredder pulled back and slashed at him again. Raphael could hear the high whistle of the blade swiping through the air, inches in front of him. _Plenty of room_, he thought. _This guy's rusty…_

"Raphael, no!"

The authoritative voice was coupled with another weapon in the midst of the battle. Leonardo and Shredder stood face-to-face, swords crossed in front of them. Leo shoved his opponent backward, as hard as he could. Shredder stumbled, but didn't fall. He stood ready again, gripping the hilt of his katana with both hands in front of him.

"This isn't our fight," Leo mumbled to Raphael. "Just let him go."

Raphael was shocked by the idea. Let him go? What the hell was that? It wasn't like they'd started this fight! Besides, retreat was only an option when there was no way to win. He could take Shredder, on his own, with one hand tied behind his back. If Leo didn't want to get involved, that was fine with him.

"Fuck you, Leo!" Raph yelled. "And choose your side."

Leo suddenly found himself on the ground. He blinked a few times, trying to figure out what had happened, as Raphael and Shredder clashed together again. He'd been pushed aside by his brother, and with his full attention on Shredder, he hadn't been expecting it. Anger flooded through him. _Dammit, Raphael, I hope he kicks your ass!_

A hand on his shoulder made him look up. Donatello stood over him and offered him a hand. He took it and was pulled to his feet.

"You think we should get involved?" Donny asked, glancing toward the fight.

Leonardo clenched his teeth in anger. "Let them kill each other," he growled. "What the hell do I care?"

A concerned look crossed Donny's face. "Leo…"

Raphael didn't hear the conversation. All he heard was the clash of metal against metal. He dropped, his weight falling to one leg, and swept the other along the ground. But he didn't come anywhere close to connecting. Shredder saw the attack long before he'd even begun to implement it. He spun out of the way, fluidly slicing his katana up, around, and back down just as Raph began to stand up. Raphael saw it, but he knew it was already too late. Pain shot through him as he tried to pull back. He clenched his teeth, biting back the urge to cry out. 

Donatello knew that Leo would not turn his back on his brother, regardless of what he said. Which is why he wasn't surprised when Leo suddenly sprang into motion, stepping between Raph and Shredder. Raphael tried to stand, but fell. 

******************************************************************

Michaelanglo followed Lotus as she led him through a maze of alleys and street corners. He'd agreed to follow Lotus to find this Kameko, though he'd still received no explanation as to who she was, and to lead Hana's body to safety. He didn't regret his decision, but still, he worried about the guys. He knew he'd turned his back on a vicious battle, even if he'd been too far away to know all the details of the encounter. But when he saw the frighten expression on Lotus's face, he could not abandon her.

"We are here," Lotus said, as they reached what appeared to be an old abandoned warehouse. She breathed a sigh of relief as she realized the door was still locked. She unlocked the door, then extended the door to Michaelangelo.

"Stay here at the door, for a moment," she whispered.

Mike nodded. He placed Hana's cold, lifeless body on a near by cot as Lotus vanished into the next room.

"Kameko," she called. "If you can hear mommy, please come out?"

"Mommy?!" the child shouted as she entered the room.

Lotus opened her arms and picked up the child. Tears ran down her eyes, yet this time happy tears, relief tears that started to replace the sad, grief filled tears.

"Hana told me to hide and to not come out until you heard your voice, Mommy," Kameko shared. "Mommy, are you alright?"

"Yes," responded Lotus, wiping away her tears. "I'm just so glad to see you! I have another friend for you to meet my sweetie." 

"Michaelanglo!" Lotus yelled.

Mike ran in. "Lotus, what is it?" he said. 

"Oh…sorry," Lotus apoligized. "Didn't mean to scare you."

Lotus seemed to be a bit more relaxed, as if huge burden was removed from her shoulders. This child, the child she held in her arms…must have been the reason for all her worry.

"Mikey, I would like you to meet my daughter Kameko," she said. 

Mike just stood there, shocked.

*********************************************************************

"Get the hell out of here, Shredder," Leo snarled. "I don't want to kill you."

"Why not?" Shredder smiled back. "Don't wanna take that pleasure away from   
your little girlfriend?"

Leo's grip on his weapons tightened at the patronizing tone. He knew where   
this was going, and he didn't like it. "You want to stay here and fight me, you leave Lotus out of it," Leo snapped. "If we cross swords, it has nothing to do with her."

Shredder laughed. Leo tensed. "You wouldn't even be facing me if not for her," Shredder snarled. "Running to her rescue like some knight in shining armor…"

The tone was threatening. Leonardo stared at his enemy, waiting for the   
attack that he knew would come. Raphael had already started the adrenaline flow through his veins, and he would not walk away now. "And for what?" Shredder continued. "You somehow think you can ride off into the sunset with her?"

***************************************************************

Michaelangelo blinked. The words that came out of Lotus's mouth were a bit surprising. 

"Hi Mikey," Kameko said.

Mike smiled. The young girl was quite beautiful. She had long black hair that was braided in two pigtails and emerald green eyes.

"Hey little one," Mikey said in a gentle voice, kneeling to be in the child's eye levl.

The child laughed.

"You are a kame just like Leo," she said.

***************************************************************

Leonardo felt movement behind him, but knew it was only Donatello. He knelt next to Raphael, whose eyes were squeezed shut. Blood spilled from his calf. "You alright?" Donny asked quietly.

Raph opened his eyes and glared at his brother. _Do I _look _all right? _he screamed inwardly.

Leo could feel the tension all around him. He knew Raphael was in danger. He knew there was nothing that could be done for him here. And he knew that Shredder was in no hurry to end this. So he attacked. The katanas came together with a force that shook both of them and he moved like air into another attack. He was countered, and jumped back, spinning into action again.

"There's something you should know about the love of your life…" Shredder growled as they stood eye to eye, weapons locked between them.

"Yeah?" Leo challenged. "What's that?" 

They pushed away from each other with equal force and quickly regained their footing. "Do you know why there is so much confusion as to who the father of her child is?"

"Do I _care_?" Leo snarled. It wasn't a question. He wasn't allowing his enemies words to seep into him. He wasn't thinking about them. He had to remain focused, regardless of what kind of poison spewed from Shredder's mouth.

"Well, let me tell you," he smiled. "You may find it interesting…"

"I doubt that."

They clashed again, and the sound of metal hitting metal filled the night. Leonardo kicked at Shredder, and he jumped back, breaking the stalemate. 

"Toru never really believed the child was his," he explained as he circled   
slowly. Leo turned with him, careful to stay between his enemy and his brothers. "And I'm not so sure I do, either."

Raphael, barely conscious, tuned into the conversation, forcing his mind to comprehend the words. "But I suppose it could be."

A long pause. Raph felt darkness circle him. Donny pressed his hand to the wound, trying to slow the blood. "Come on, Raph, stay with me…"

"After all, she was fucking him only a matter of _days _after she was doing you."

Shock caused Raphael's eyes to open as the bits and pieces of the conversation began to fall into place. Doing him? Leonardo? A child? What the hell…?

"You lie!" Leonardo's voice was laced with fury. Raphael heard the words fade into a dark oblivion.

*****************************************************************

__

Like Leo? Michaealangelo thought. Kameko must have met Leo before. How long ago? 

"Yes," he stammered. "Yes, I'm a kame. A turtle. Like Leo."

He eyed Lotus. "Leonardo met Kameko a few days ago," Lotus answered the unasked question. "Hey sweetie," she continued. "Do you have any new pictures to show me?"

Mother and daughter entered the warehouse room that was used as Kameko's bedroom. Lotus wanted to make sure that Toru was not hiding in the shadows.

Kameko went under her mattress and picked up a yellow piece of construction paper.

"Yes, Mommy," she said. "I did make a new picture."

****************************************************************

Donatello knew his brother was gone. Unconscious, that is. Hopefully not comatose. The wound wasn't actually that bad, but he had no way to stop the bleeding. As he considered his options, he suddenly realized that there was a battle going on. He'd hardly heard a word of it. Shredder was laughing as he stood to his feet and joined Leonardo. 

"No," Shredder snarled. "You think I'm lying?" he laughed cruelly.

Leonardo sprang into action. Donny couldn't have beaten him to it if he'd tried. He could barely follow the movements with his eyes, and he knew then that he had no right or reason to get involved. Still, he stood ready in case something were to happen. Leo was not oblivious to Donatello's stand. He just didn't care. Shredder was prodding too close to a nerve, and he knew he had to put a stop to it now, before he caused any real damage.

********************************************************************

The piece of construction paper contained yet another family portrait.

Kameko proceeded to point out the members. "That's me. And this is you Mommy," said Kameko. "And there's Leo."

Lotus stared at the 2-year-old's drawing. She saw "mommy", she was smiling. Next to "Mommy" was Leo. He had bright green skin, a yellow chest, and an arm sticking out that looked joined with Lotus's.

"Why's Leo in the picture?" asked Lotus, a little confused.

"Well, he's family now, right mommy?" the girl asked. 

Lotus stared at the picture and forced a smile, for the sake of her daughter. But she felt tears sting the backs of her eyes. She studied the figures through blurred eyes. Between Leo and Lotus, Kameko stood smiling. Lotus couldn't help but figure out the subtle message. It was Kameko, Mommy, and "Daddy". She brushed her eyes roughly, wiping away the salt tears before her daughter could notice them. How she wished Leonardo was her child's father. She wanted nothing more. But she couldn't change the past. And she couldn't change the truth.

Stop it, Lotus! she screamed at herself. Just stop it. It's over. It's done. No regrets, right?

"Who's that?" Lotus asked, pointing out another figure. She was set apart from the others. She also was grinning.

"That's Hana," Kameko informed, her voice quiet.

******************************************************

"But I don't claim to know who the real father is, either," Shredder growled as   
he spun and clashed their weapons together. "Nor should you."

Inches apart once again, I saw cold cruelty in his eyes. "For all we know…" he whispered harshly, "it could be mine."

The suggestion caught Leo off guard. Shredder had known it would. Without   
giving his opponent a second's warning, he kicked at his legs. Leonardo crashed to the ground, a stunned and angry look on his face. Shredder saw his remaining brother grip his weapon, but he didn't move. Perhaps it was because the tip of Shredder's katana was at Leonardo's throat.  
He glared at Donatello, a silent challenge passing between them. Donny backed down, not prepared to put Leo's life in jeopardy. Without another word, Shredder stepped away, his eyes not leaving his enemies. Confused and defeated, Leo had no intention of following him.

**********************************************************************

Michaelangelo paced in the front room of the warehouse, nervous tension wracking every muscle in his body. Was it right to leave with Lotus? Yes, it was. He totally understood the need to check on the safety of a child. Yet, he knew something was wrong. Something bad had happened… It was time to go back. He glanced again at the child, and the woman kneeling in front of her. Even now, he wasn't sure they were safe. But he had to go. Something was wrong…

Leonardo was pacing back and forth. _Where did Mikey and Lotus go? _Are they all right? What about Kameko? He could have been the one that led Shredder to Lotus. Raph lied on the couch, unconsious, pale, and unresponsive. _Damn it Raphael! _Why, did you have to do this? Why do you have to keep being you?

Leo sighed, as he tried to claim his raging thoughts. He knew he wasn't going to change who Raph was no matter how long he tried.

****

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Three Years Without Flowers

****

Written By

Stef With a F

Chapter 11

**********************************************

"Bebop! Rocksteady!" Shredder yelled.

"You don't need to shout! We're right here," responded Bebop.

"Oh?" Shredder growled. He grabbed a hold of Bebop from the collar of his shirt and allowed his claw-like cuffs to pierce through the cotton. 

Bebop could feel the razor sharp metal scrape against his skin. A thin trickle of blood ran from where the connection had been made. He screamed, not sure if he should move, or if he even _could_. He was too scared.

Sweat trickled down Rocksteady's face. Shredder had never acted this way toward them before. Disrespectful? Yes. Violent? Yeah…But never to this degree. He stared at his friend, the only friend he ever had. He had to stop…

"We're sorry, we're sorry, What's the job?" Rocksteady desperately asked.

Shredder rolled his eyes. He eased up on Bebop's throat but in the process, the mutant ended up flying to the other side of the room. "Get up!" he snarled. "I want you to go to this address." He shoved a piece of paper at Rocksteady. "Let me put this in a language you two idiots might understand. I want you to shoot it up. Understand? Shoot it up until there is no glass left."

"But…but…what about the cops?" said Rocksteady.

Bebop elbowed Rocksteady. Hard. 

Shredder sneered at the two of them. "Who should you be more worried about? Them or me? The police will only put you in jail…"

****************************************************************

Leonardo massaged his temples, trying to ease the tension he had caused himself. He looked at Raphael again. He was tired, and overwhelmed. There was too much to think about, and not enough time to do it in. He hardly noticed when Donatello walked into the room.

"You okay, Leo?"

Leonardo looked up and exchanged tired glances with his brother, but didn't say a word. Donny didn't need an answer. Frankly, he wasn't sure he _wanted _one. Leo certainly didn't _look _okay. But at least he wasn't in as bad of shape as Raph. Don knelt down and checked on the unconscious figure. He was still very pale. "How is he?" a quiet voice came from the other side of the room.

Don shook his head. "He'd be a lot better if he got a blood transfusion."

Leo studied Donatello. "Can you do that?"

Their stares locked. "Yeah, Leo. I can."

Leonardo sighed. He didn't feel like doing _anything _right now. But he wasn't about to turn his back on his hurt brother. He was just grateful that Don wasn't questioning him about Lotus. It was obvious that he wanted to, but for the moment he let it be. Leo was relieved. There were so many things he didn't want to answer for at the moment…

"I have my equipment in my room," informed Donatello.

"Okay," Leo replied.

******************************************************************************

Rocksteady studied the map given to him by Shredder. "Bebop," Rocksteady said. "It looks like this is it."

Bebop and Rocksteady stood before the gray, abandoned, three-story warehouse. The windows were quite dirty, but they were all still intact except for one on the top floor.

"Right…" said Bebop. "Let's mess this place up."

"More than it is, you mean…" Rocksteady added with a laugh. "This might actually be fun."

Rocksteady and Bebop took out their guns. Only a few feet away from the building, they opened fire, shattering the window glass in mere seconds. Tiny fragments of broken glass collided with wood fragments from the windowframes. Inside the warehouse, a makeshift living room exploded in a blast of firepower. Porcelain shattered and bullets ricocheted off of the table, splintering the wood. The scene was a whirlwind of chaos and danger. That was just how the two mutants wanted it. 

"Come out," Rocksteady screamed through the now glassless window. "And we might spare you…"

Bebop laughed. "Yes, you stinkin' turtle, come out or we'll shoot your girlfriend up _real_ good!" 

No answer…

Rocksteady stepped closer to the warehouse, examining the damage that was made. He peered in through the windows, and saw fragments of a home, but nothing stirred. He was still debating on investigating further when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around nearly taking Bebop's head off.

Bebop ducked just in time. "Watch it!" he snarled. "Do you hear that?" He paused. The faint sound of sirens echoed in the distance. "It's the cops…"

Rocksteady hestitated for a moment, remembering Shredder's warning…

__

Shredder laughed. "Who should you be more worried about? Them or me? The police will only put you in jail…"

"But we gotta finish the job," he protested nervously.

"Aw, come on! They must be dead now! Let's jus' get out of here an' tell the boss before we get caught."

The sounds of sirens were stronger…Bebop was tugging on Rockysteady's muscle tee. "Okay," Rocksteady finally relented. "Let's get out of here."

*****************************************************************************

__

"Raphael, no! This isn't our fight. Just let him go."

The visions echoes in Leonardo's mind. 

__

"Get the hell out of here, Shredder. I don't want to kill you."

"Why not? Don't wanna take that pleasure away from your little girlfriend?"

Patronizing. Taunting him. Anger surged. "You want to stay here and fight me, you leave Lotus out of it. If we cross swords, it has nothing to do with her."

Laughter. Tension. He knew what his enemy was doing to him. "You wouldn't even be facing me if not for her… Running to her rescue like some knight in shining armor…"

Leo opened his eyes slowly and stared at the figure lying next to him, their arms attached by a tube of red. Why had he gotten involved. For that matter, why had _Leo _gotten involved. It was Lotus's fight. _Over what?_ Her child, perhaps. The father of her child.

__

"For all we know… it could be mine."

"Are you alright Leo?" Don questioned, interrupting his thoughts. Leo didn't mind. He didn't particularly _want _to pursue that thought, although he knew he'd have to face it eventually. "You look a little pale."

Leonardo sat up as the needle was pulled from his arm. "Yeah," he mumbled as a slight vertigo hit him. He tried to ignore it. "Hey, I'm going to rest in my room for a bit, okay? Let me know if Raph wakes up or if Mike comes back, okay?"

"Are you sure?" Don asked, concerned. "Actually, if you feel lightheaded, you shouldn't get up just…" But Leonardo was already on his feet. Donny sighed. "…yet."

"I'm fine…" Leo sighed, gripping the table. He felt slightly nauseated. "I'm just going to mediate some…it's been a long day… But I'll take it easy, promise." He forced a smile at his brother. "Just tell me if anything changes…"

"Okay," Don responded.

Donatello wasn't exactly convinced but for the moment was satisfied.

***************************************************************************

"What has happened?" Splinter asked as he saw his son, attached to tubes and obviously unconscious. 

Don looked up. "He was injured during a confrontation with Shredder."

Splinter studied the still figure for a moment. "What was the confrontation concerning?"

Donny sighed. "It was Leo's fight, really. Raph just had to get involved because... well, because he's Raph." 

Splinter nodded slowly. "Where is Leonardo now?"

Donatello sighed and hid his face in his hands. He was tired, and sore. But he was worried. "Meditating. At least that's what I _think_ he's doing. I don't know. Something's wrong with him, though."

Splinter looked toward Leonardo's room. "I'm worried about him," Donny continued after a moment of silence.

Still, he got no reply. He was getting the distinct impression that his sensei knew more than he was offering. 

"Master Splinter?" Their eyes met. "Is he okay? Do you know anything about this?"

"I can offer you no answers, my son. That is something Leonardo must reveal…Where is Michaelangelo?"

"Here Sensei," said a voice.

Splinter looked up and saw Michaelangelo standing in front of the hidden entrance. To the right of Mike was Lotus. A child was asleep in her arms. Donatello stared in shock as he saw the tiny figure. It wasn't the first time tonight that he didn't know what to say. 

Michaelangelo approached slowly and knelt next to Raph. "What happened?" he questioned. "Is he alright?" 

"He should be. Leo gave him some blood," answered Don.

"So, Leonardo is alright?" Lotus whispered.

The door behind Splinter opened.

"Yes," Leo answered for himself. "Are you?"

"The two of you should talk alone," started Splinter. "Let me take your daughter into another room…"

Lotus nodded and handed Kameko to Splinter. The child was feather-light in his arms. He turned to leave, Mike and Don following him.

"Hey are you all going to tell me what the fuck is going on here, or will I have to guess?"

*************************************************************

****

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Three Years Without Flowers

**Written By**

**Stef With a F**

**Chapter 12**

**Hi! I hope you are all enjoying this story. And thanks all that have given me reviews, regardless if it was here on the site or through at instant message. I know I have been taking very long for his chapter, but, well, it was a lot of work. I hope you all like…Please tell me what you think… Before I begin, I thought I could suggest that you refresh your knowledge of chapter 7…These two chapters are very connected.**

"Are you alright?" Leonardo asked.

"I don't know? Am I?" answered Raph. "I mean, I don't know. I nearly got myself killed because of a love feud."

"I didn't tell you to follow me."

"Oh yeah, and we were supposed to let you get killed too?"

"You know what...?" Leo started, stepping up to his brother. He was met with a look of cold fury and thought better of starting a fight. "We will discuss this later," he informed, backing down. He needed to talk to Lotus more than he needed to rip his cocky brother's head off.

"No we're gonna discuss this NOW," Raph dared him, stepping between him and the woman. She jumped back, startled. "I am getting sick and tired of this shit," Raphael growled, jabbing his finger into Leo's chest. "We are not children anymore."

"Back off, Raph," Leo warned. He was not nearly as quick to anger as his brother, but he could only be pushed so far.

"Make me, Leo," Raph growled back.

"Hey, hey, enough already," Mike interrupted, pulling them apart before they got too intense and he COULDN'T get between them. "We're not going to solve anything by..."

"Shut up, Mike!" Raph yelled. Shocked and intimidated, Michaelangelo took a step back. Raphael turned his attention back to Leo. "I didn't listen to you back then, and I am not about to start now. I think we deserve to know why Shredder is terrorizing us after all these years."

"It is not Leonardo's fault…" interrupted Lotus.

Raph turned to her and Leonardo tensed. God help him if he touches her...

Lotus looked away, trying to avoid his stare. "Oh no," Raph half-laughed. His voice was cynical and cold. Accusative. It rang in Lotus's ears. "Look at me, bitch." She couldn't if she'd wanted to. Her downcast eyes filled with tears and blurred her vision. "What the fuck did you do to get Shredder so goddamn pissed off at you? And why the FUCK did you bring my brother into it?"

Leo grabbed Raph's shoulder and pulled him back. "Knock it off, Raph!" he ordered. "Yelling at me is one thing but you have no business..."

"Fuck you, Leo! Don't you see what she's...?"

"You have NO idea what you're talking about!" Leo yelled. It took ever ounce of self-control in his body not to just go ahead and kill his brother.

"Why are you protecting this whore when…!"

"End this now!" shouted Splinter.

Everyone spun, staring at Splinter in shock.

"Sensei…" Raph began.

"Raphael, you will not speak that way to a guest in our house," Splinter chastized, anger clouding his voice. A chill ran down Michaelangelo's spine. Splinter rarely got angry, but he was obviously VERY unhappy right now.

"But I...!" Raph tried again.

"But nothing. Leo and Lotus need to speak to one another, and there is a child that needs to sleep. If you cannot calm yourself, you will be asked to leave."

That wasn't a request. It was an order, and Raphael knew it.

Splinter turned to Leo and Lotus. "I am going back to my room. I trust you two will discuss what you must."

Splinter walked away. Then so did Lotus and Leo.

Raphael stared at the two as they entered Leonardo's room. He would drop it for now, but it was not going to be forgotten.

Don whisapered to Mike, "You know what's going on?"

"Not really, but from what I got from Lotus, there is definitely something she is not telling us. I sense that she is scared more than anything…"

"Are you alright?" Leonardo asked, closing the door behind him. "My brother has a big mouth sometimes.

"I have been better." Lotus answered. She glanced up, noticing the deep concern in his eyes, and forced a smile. "I'm okay," she assured him.

He reached up hesitantly and brushed his fingers over the side of her face. "I'm so sorry."

She pulled away from him, cutting her eyes to the floor. "What are you sorry for?" asked Lotus. "You have been great." She turned and took a few steps away from him. "I fly back into your life after three years, and what do you do?" She spun back and faced him. "You come to my rescue…After…" Her eyes filled with tears and she choked on her voice. "After all the pain I caused you."

_He sat up slowly; his vision still blurred from sleep. For a moment, he just stared at the flower on the pillow. His emotions reeled from the shocking loss. He was paralyzed. She'd said she was leaving... but she didn't even say goodbye. _

_He closed his eyes and tried to block out the emotions and the effect they were having on his body. He felt like he was going to be sick. He knew it would happen. She'd told him she was leaving. But somehow, he had hoped... Was it WRONG for him to think he could change her mind? It was certainly painful enough..._

"You left me, Lotus," Leo whispered, his heart aching at the painful memories. "Abandoned me. Why?"

She looked away. "I'm sorry."

"Just tell me why," he pleaded. She stared down at the floor. "I mean... you didn't even say good bye. You could have at LEAST told me to my face."

His words were accusative, but his voice was quiet and gentle. She felt tears sting her eyes. "It wasn't you, Leo."

"What wasn't me?"

_"No you don't," growled a male voice. He held onto Lotus tightly, as she started to stir. (Deep breathing)…You're not going anywhere…"_

She looked up, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand in an attempt to clear her vision. "Why I left. If it was just that... I never would've walked away from you."

"I can't think about this right now," she choked, turning away as if she could stop the painful memories by blocking him out.

But he grabbed her shoulder, stopping her. "Lotus, tell me."

"Leo, there's nothing to say," she pleaded. These wounds still hurt fiercely, and she didn't want to rip them open again. "I just needed some time. But it wasn't you. Just know that it wasn't you."

"I loved you, Lotus," he continued, oblivious to her words. "I would've given you anything and you turned your back on..."

"I DIDN'T turn my back on you, Leo!" she practically yelled. "I HAD to leave. You don't understand."

"What?" Leonardo cried. "What don't I understand? Why did you leave? Why did you ever walk out of that room without saying goodbye?"

She felt tears streaming down her face. "I didn't walk out, Leo," she choked.

_I just wanted to look at the stars Leo. It was such a beautiful night. It was supossed to be so magical…_

"What do you mean, you didn't walk out?" he questioned, confused.

"I didn't! I was drugged and CARRIED out. And dragged to this god-awful..."

Her voice was drowned in tears. Leo felt the air squeezed from his lungs as she collapsed to her knees, leaning against his bed. She whispered something, but he didn't hear her. He knelt in front of her, instinctively pulling her head to his chest.

She whispered again, and this time he heard her. "He raped me, Leo. Oh, god, he...

* * *

**The End**

**And Before you all freak out on me, I am sorry this end is so evil, but this story isn't going to be finished. Just pictured this ending as one of those endings where the end is with unfinished business. If you want to know who the father is, well...I could tell you, but is the imagnation better? sigh Sorry...**

* * *


End file.
